Forever or Never: Part 3 of the 1000 Oceans Series
by McFlyerchk
Summary: Sophie's with Dougie, Riley's with Danny, and everything seems perfectly great, at the moment. But can this supposed fairytale last, or will they hit some bumpy roads along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Well, we've officially done it! This is **Forever or Never** - the third installment of the **1000 Oceans Series**. :D  
For those who haven't figured it out yet, ALL titles of installments are actual song titles, and all titles of chapters are lyrics from a song.  
Around every five chapters we put up what song the lyric came from and the artist name.

The title of this installment is from **Forever or Never** - _Cinema Bizarre_

**This is a sequel of _Met This Girl_ and _Lovesongs (They Kill Me)_. **You need to read both of them to understad what is going on in this one.

This chapter was written by: **Me (Victoria)**

Disclaimer: _Do we own McFly? Hell no. Do we wish we did? Hell yes._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oye! Where are we??" Danny shouted over Harry ad Dougie battling it out on the Xbox again.

"What?!" the driver yelled from the wheel.

"We're passing through Denver." Sophie told Danny, while shaking her head at how worked up Dougie was getting over the game.

"Cheers!" Danny thanked her, smiling. "Hey! We're passing through Denver, mate." He then told Tom when we walked to the back of the bus.

"Haha, do you even know where Denver's at in the States?" Tom asked, questioningly.

"Of course!" Danny exclaimed, giving Tom a look that said, "Do you think I'm that dumb?"

Tom, Sophie and Riley immediately looked at Danny with an "as-if" look as Danny continued, "It's in Texas!"

Tom immediately bursted out in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Riley, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor laughing.

Danny looked at them both incredulously. "What?"

"Denver's in Colorado, you idiot!" Tom told him once he had regained his composure.

Riley was still unsuccessful at that.

"I-I-I c-can't bel-lieve that you thought that it was in Texas!"

"Well, I didn't exactly grow up here, babe." Danny said, a little embarrassed.

"True…" Riley replied, trying to give him a little credit. "But still, and in case you ever come upon this incident again…Denver-snow, Texas-sun."

"Like I said, didn't know that." Danny said defensively.

"I'm just messin'." Riley replied sympathetically, hugging him.

"Okay, so if we're in Colorado, then how much longer 'til California??" Danny then asked.

Riley groaned, not believing that he was gonna start all this again. Sometimes, she wondered if he was actually 23, when he acted like he was 4.

"About ten hours." Sophie said, flipping through a magazine that she was reading.

"WHAT?!?!" Danny exclaimed, completely baffled.

"Yup….." Sophie replied unsympathetically.

"That's almost the time it takes to drive from one tip of England to the other!"

"Well, Danny, welcome to the U.S." Riley said, smiling as he pouted like a bored child.

* * *

Comments make our days LOADS brighter. :D

**XOXO**

**McFlyerchk and McFlyloverfrevah**


	2. Make Some Noise

Hello everyone!!!! Well, I'm happy to say that we shall still be posting! Hahaha. Honestly, it should be coming more often now that there's only four weeks of school left!! XD Thank you all so much, mainly a **HUGE **thank you to **Sam.** She kept us going and posting this story. (:

Disclaimer: **Do we own McFly? Unfortunately, no. We still need a few more thousand dollars. (;**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Jesus, Harry! You suck!" exclaimed Dougie in frustration as they continued playing the well-known game of Halo.

"I don't suck!" Harry replied defensively as he made a successful attempt at blowing the brains out of one alien sneaking up on them on the screen. "See? What do you think that was?"

Dougie then rolled his eyes, and in his high-pitched girly accent, exclaimed sarcastically, "Oh my stars! Harry actually killed ONE alien! The world is saved, we're all gonna live!"

"Fine you wanker. If you think that you can get a better partner than me, then you just go on ahead." Harry said in defeat as he walked away, over to the kitchen in order to microwave some popcorn.

"Not a problem! Sophie, love…"

"What?" Sophie said surprisingly, as she popped her head out from the magazine, which had been buried in there for a good long hour.

Then, from seeing Dougie, she rolled her eyes as he tried to pull off his infamous "I'm-cute-and-adorable-want-this-now!" face.

"What do you want?" she sighed, desperately wanting to raise her magazine up again, and block out that irresistible face.

Dougie, still with that impish grin on his face, picked up the Xbox controller that Harry had recently abandoned and held it out to Sophie.

"Play with me? Please??" Dougie asked in a baby voice.

"Are you kidding?" Sophie asked. "Dougie, you know that I've never even played Halo before, let alone have had the desire to play it." So, with that last and final response, Sophie lifted her magazine back up, covering her face.

"Please…" Dougie tried.

"No." replied Sophie, without even putting her magazine back down.

"But, I-"

"Nuh-uh!!"

"If you really love me, you would play!" Dougie finally yelled out, before Sophie could interrupt him again.

Sophie then lifted her head, and just looked at him, first disbelievingly, but then a little sympathetically. Finally, she got up and walking over to him, sat on his lap, kissed his forehead and replied, "Aw, Dougie! Don't play that card with me."

"But it's true…" Dougie said, as if Sophie had hurt his feelings extremely, making her even more sad.

Then, after giving Dougie a loving peck on the lips, answered,

"Okay, fine! I'll play, but you gotta show me how!"

Dougie just grinned from ear – to – ear and replied,

"Anything to help my lovely Sophie!"

So, Sophie took the controls of 'Player 2', and for about fifteen to thirty minutes, Dougie did nothing but show her the main goal of the game, and which buttons to press for what.

"You think you finally got it?" Dougie asked hopefully, wanting to finally start the game.

Sophie could tell that she was bugging him, so she replied uncertainly,

"Gee, I don't know for sure!"

Dougie groaned in agitation as Sophie giggled, and kissing his nose nodded and replied,

"Yes, I'm ready."

And the game began! Starting out with running through an empty spaceship while shitty-ass aliens popped out at you as you killed them.

Sophie tried continuously in the game to keep up with Dougie.

Dougie just smiled his 'macho man' smile as he tried to help Sophie with tips.

But, Sophie smiled on the inside as her plan grew more and more fun.

Finally, in the game there came a part where both Dougie and Sophie's players were trapped in a room surrounded by aliens.

Before Dougie even realized it, Sophie, faster than a monkey on Red Bull, blasted those aliens one by one as Dougie stared in amazement, until Sophie had successfully passed the level for both of them.

"W – w – what the hell?!" Dougie asked, blown away.

Sophie just smiled her innocent grin, and replied,

"And you thought I just couldn't get this man-ish game of yours. I was playing you all along."

Dougie just smiled and wrapped his arms around Sophie in a loving embrace.

From the back of the bus, came a still agitated voice from Danny,

"Are we there yet?!?!"

"NO!!!" yelled everyone else back to him, as the bus continued its long journey to McFly's final destination: San Francisco, California.

* * *

**Please, please review!!! It really does keep us going!!!**

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk and McFlyloverfrevah **


End file.
